The copy hero
by theface1357
Summary: izuku's quirk took years to show itself. now 6 months into all mights training he learns what it is and what it can do. they say that your quirk matches your personality and with a quirk loving one like izuku's you can imagine what his will be.
1. update (01-18 09:03:13)

UPDATE: chapter one has been fixed up. please go give it a look

UPDATE: chapter two is almost done. if anyone is willing to be a beta reader please let me know. I really need one.

UPDATE 19JAN2020: chapter two is fixed up and out!

UPDATE 02FEB2020: chapter three is fixed up!

* * *

alright everyone.

I've heard ALOT of constructive criticism about the story so I'm going to fix it. I'm going through all the previous chapters. fixing grammar. improving pacing. and increasing length. making the story better. increasing flow. improving personalities

I will be working really hard to fix the story and make it something more fun to read.

it is going to take some time so don't expect an update anytime soon. I'm going to be putting my all into this.

now as always.

thank you for reading

and if you would like the story please message me or just start writing with it. all I really want is to read it.


	2. The reveal

Hello everyone, it's me the face.

now I've worked pretty hard to fix this chapter. I've changed it alot and gone over it so many times. so I feel like I should release it. it took the place of the first two original chapters because they were literally the same thing.

please let me know what you think of the improvements in the comments. I will start fixing the other chapters right away.

* * *

6 months have passed since the sludge villain attacked and Midoriya's training with all might was becoming grueling. Midoriyas legs felt like leaves on a tree. One simple breeze is all it would take to blow him over.

The last couple of months have been nothing but constant pain and sweat,but midoriya was determined to become a hero. Nothing could stop him as his determination shined brightly through his pained eyes. He would prove to himself and all might that he was worthy of this power. To fail was a luxury he could not afford.

Midoriya awoke from his all might themed bedin a rush as a chirping ring sounded throughout the room coming from an alarm clock with an all might figurine posed with both arms flexed and on his hips. Reaching to turn offthe machine he noticed the time.

"It's 5:00, perfect I have just enough time to get a good run in before school" midoriya told himself. Leaping from the bed onto the cold hardwood floor his legs buckled from soreness. The weakness in his legs were quickly extinguished by his powerful drive as he looked at his limited edition golden age all might poster that hung above his pale dresser.

"This pain will be worth it." He tells himself. Remembering who he wished to be, a hero who will save everyone with a smile on his face.

With a speedy change into a green tracksuit that he kept in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Midoryia strode into the kitchen ready for the day and eager to get an early morning snack before his run.

"Hello hun. Areyou going for another run today?" Asked inko midoriya. A middle aged woman with green hair and chubby features who was getting ready to make breakfast.

"Yeah I should be back in an hour" midoriya tells her before grabbing a small protein bar from the cabinet over the sink.

"Alright sweetie. I'll be making omelets so hurry back" says inko as she uses her quirk to attract an egg to her hand.

***quirk: small object attraction - can attract small objects within a 10 meter radius of user to said users hand.***

A distant voice called out to him. Barely an audible whisper.

"What was that voice? Did you say something mom?" Midoriya stopped moving toward the front door to ask. Turning around he was expecting an answer.

"I said hurry back for breakfast" inko told him having brought her hand up to her mouth as a makeshift speaker.

Midoriya quickly turned toward the door "Oh alright, see you soon" he told her before opening his dark colored door and leaving.

Outside had a brisk cold about it. The chilling breeze bit at his face and hands. His mouth formed into a grin. He was used to this feeling. Midoriya walked down the stairs leading to the earth. Before making it to the white fence surrounding his home he thought back to the strange whisper.

"_What was that_" he thought to himself "_it seemed like I was analyzing my moms quirk... but I already know what her quirk can do. Maybe it was just a subconscious thing... weird_".

He took off after closing his gate. His heart rate skyrocketed and he could hear the beating like drums inhis ears. This was one thing he loved. Even though his legs felt like wrapping paper the ever present beat drove him to continue.

It was a straight path 2 miles in the making to the municipal beach where he was cleaning garbage. He didn't plan to clean right now. He needed to get ready for school and he wouldn't have enough time if he tried.

Midoryia was so busy surfing the waves of thought that he didn't notice what was ahead of him.

A child no older than 6 was playing in front of his home. It wasn't uncommon to see kids playing on the side walks in the afternoon but in the mornings it was rare. The boy was wearing a red hat that said the word HERO on it aswell as dark blue shorts and a yellow shirt. He was leaning down drawing a pattern with chalk on the side walk when midoriya ran into him.

Crashing down to earth midoriya toppled over the kid causing both of them to scrape the ground. The boys red hat flew from his head plummeting to earth mere feet in front of him.

Recovering quickly midoriya stood up. His green tracksuit dirtied with small cuts.

"Hey,are you alright?" He asked with a soft expression.

The little boy stood up from the concrete with scratches on his palms. "Yeah I'm okay." Tears were pooling in his eyes but he held them back. He was a big boy.

"You're alittle scratched up are you sure you're okay?" Midoriya asks him. Quicky checking the boys palms.

"Yeah my quirk isn't crazy strong but it can fix this pretty easily" said the boy walking over to his hat before picking it up and putting it on. He walked back to midoriya to show him his hands. "See?" Said the boy with a grin

Midoriya watched with analytical eyes. Observing as the scratches that were on the boys hands just moments ago slowly faded from existence.

The quiet whisper from before returned slightly louder than before almost demanding to be heard.

***quirk: minor wound healing - can heal small wounds within seconds and medium wounds within days. Passive effect***

"Whoa that's a cool quirk" midoriya told the boy with bright and excited eyes. Before he could trail off and ask about the quirk he remembered he still had to complete his run.

After double checking that the boy was in fact healed midoriya continued his run.

Within 10 minutes the beach was in sight. If not for the garbage piled up into mountains then the it would be a beautiful sight. The street looked like it curved directly into the beach with buildings disappearing with the curve. The sand fromthe area he already cleared out had a gentle shadow cast on it by the piles of trash and finally the ocean behind was sparkling as far as the eye could see. The sun was rising and casting a beautiful hue into the air causing the sky to turn orange pink and blue.

Midoriya was so captivated bythe sight that he didn't notice a glass bottle lying on the side walk right in his path until it was to late.

He stepped on the bottle and out of instinct he pulled his leg back only to immediately realized that by doing thathe no longer had theleg to catch himself. He brings his leg back down to earth to fast and puts all his weight on the side of his foot. He fell down and immediately assessed that he sprained his ankle.

"Damnit that hurt" he says out loud. Sitting cross legged with his hurt foot on top of his other leg midoriya stared at the appendage. A dull throb was all he felt from it. A dull throb that continued to slowly fade.

"Huh I guess I just rolled it. It doesn't hurt anymore" midoriya told himself before standing up. He took a few steps to make sure it didn't hurt before continuing with his run.

"_I wonder what that voice I keep hearing is though_" he thought as he continued the run

(Later at the beach)

Midoriya arrived at the beach right after school. He was looking ready for war with a Stern determined look in his eye. Today he would clean more trash than he ever has before.

"Ah you've arrived young midoriya. Have you been following the schedule I made for you?"

All might says in his small form. He's been waiting at the beach for awhile now staring at the steady waves that were slowly becoming more and more visible every day.

His determined look faltered. Even after months of talking to his idol he still wasn't used to it."Yes all m- I mean toshinori sensei. I've been following it to the letter." Midoriya says fidgeting in place while looking down.

"Hmm alright let's get started then." Toshi said turning to the side and stretching out his hand toward the trash heaps. "Begin when you're ready"

Midoriya straightened up and determination returned to his eyes before he ran forward. The sooner he got this done the closer he would be to becoming the hero he's always wanted to be.

The first hour consisted of midoriya packing as many big things as he could into the pickup truck all might brought to take the trash away.

By the time the sun had set all might thought it was about time to end today. Midoriya was covered in sweat,dirt,and sticky grime from all of the garbage, he needed to rest and have a shower.

"Alright it's time to call it a day young midoriya. If you push yourself to hard you'll never be able finish in time." Toshi said waving the young boy in. "Come on I'll give you a ride home"

Midoriya drenched in sweat and smelling like trash thanked all might. He didn't know how much longer he could push himself today.

Toshinori quickly pulled out a water bottle from his truck and tossed it toward midoriya. He was expecting him to catch it and immediately chug the thing down but that's not what happened. Instead the bottle twisted through the air toward midoriya and missed his hand entirely.

But instead of falling into the sand where it could later be picked up, it stopped mid fall.

Midoriya was thirsty. He hasn't had anything to drink since he started cleaning so when all might tossed him a bottle of water he couldn't stop himself for reaching for it. Unfortunately in his haste he over extended his arm and missed the bottle. He attempted to catch it with his other hand but as soon as he reached for it he felt a tug onhis hand. he SAW the bottle inches away from his hand. As if Captured by the very air itself. With a simple flex of his fingers the bottle levitated into his hand.

A ghostly silence filled the area. Nothing but the sound of rhythmic waves could be heard.

Midoriyas eyes were glazed over almost like his soul was taken away be god in that single moment. Finally reality crashed back into place.

"I... I have a quirk?" This was midoriya's one question for himself. He didn't carethat it was his mothers quirk. HE HAD A QUIRK. This is life changing.

(Rant warning)

"But ... how? I've gone my entire life without this ability. I've tried hundreds of times to use my mothers power... and my fathers but nothing ever manifested. How did this happen quirks dont just appear this late in life and something as small as his mothers quirk wouldn't just be able to delay itself. Maybe it has something to do with that voice I keep hearing. Is it possible that's what's causing this. If that's the cause Ishouldbeabletorecreatethecircumstancesthatcauseditbuttheresnoguaranteethatthevoiceiseveninvolvedamigoingcrazy" midoriya exploded into a storm of questions. Wondering no demanding that he figure out what just happened.

Before his young successor could carry on all might in his small form took action. He blankly stared then raised his hand and slapped midoriya."STOP I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU'RE SAYING!" all might yelled with blood spewing out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" midoriya replied shaking his head from the pain of being slapped before looking at all might.

"So what just happened. I thought you said you were quirkless?" All might asked him with a simple tone. He wasn't angry or disappointed just curious.

Without much else to go on midoriya decided to start from the beginning of the day. Starting with the voice he heard this morning with his mother and that boy all the way to now.

"A voice? What did it say?" Toshinori was curious. He was almost itching to understand what was going on with his successor.

Midoriya paused looking up in thought. Trying to remember anything the voice said. Almost as if it heard him andwas happy to finally be noticed. Words appeared in his head. Repeating each quirk he saw today.

"So it described the quirks you've seen... this doesn't make sense though. If it just describes quirks then how did you do that just now." All might was sweating almost scared that this quirk was exactly like a certain someone's.. he couldn't imagine how heart broken midoriya would be if it turned out he stole his mothers or a young boys quirk.

"I don't know all might... it almost felt like I was just reacting..." midoriya was looking down at his hand. It felt like it didn't belong to him anymore.

"Hmm well I believe Tomorrow we should have a friend of mine give you a check up. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this quirk" all might said smiling while placing a hand on midoriya's shoulder. "For now though let's get you back home you need to rest."

The next day midoriya was taken by all might into UA to meet recovery girl.

Midoriya was in awe as he walked through UA. It was a incredible. Everything was polished and looked brand new. From the arcs they passed under with the letters UA on them to the very building they entered which was white and had clear shiny windows on every wall.

They walk into a nurse's office. It was filled with papers, xrays were hung up on a lit board, and the entire room smelled like hand sanitizer.

"It's about time you got here! Really making an old lady wake up on early on a Saturday wasn't enough for you. You had to be late aswell!" Yelled a woman who was half midoriya's size yet packed on heck of a punch in her voice. This was recovery girl the school nurse.

"Hello recovery girl. I'm sorry I called you in today but we have questions and you're the only person I trust." All might in his small form tells her gently with both hands up to signal surrender.

"Well what's happened has happened no changing it. Now." Recovery girl stops mid sentence and points to midoriya with her Cane. "Introduce yourself young man" she puts the cane back at her side to help her keep her balance while waiting for him to speak.

"Y-yes ma'am" midoriya was shaking. The last few months should have prepared him for seeing heroes up close but recovery girl was so cool. He could hardly control his energy right now. He slowly took some breaths and steeled himself and finally after a few seconds looks toward the heroine with firm eyes.

"I am izuku midoriya."

"Alright midoriya. What are you here for today. All might told me it was supposed to be a quirk test but why so late." Recovery girl said while sitting on top of a stool.

"I believe that I developed a quirk. Up until yesterday I had no power to speak of but suddenly I started hearing this voice in ny head and now I have my mother's quirk and I think I also copied a healing quirk from a boy." Midoriya told her.

"Hmm I see ... this does feel like we should experiment a bit.. hmm alright let's get started. Sit on that bed there." Recovery girl tells him while gesturing to a white and green bed in the corner of the room.

Thus began an assortment of tests that almost all involved needles being usedin some type of way. Xrays were taken, brain waves were scanned, heart rates were monitored and quirks were tested. By the end of it all izuku was worn out. Yeah his body was healing but the constant blood and tissue samples were getting insane.

"And we're done" said recovery girl after having just input all the data into her computer. She looks toward all might and izuku. "Now we just have to wait for the DNA and tissue samples to be processed. While we wait take a look at these" recovery girl shuffles over to the glowing boards and places midoriyas xrays against the bright back ground. Showing the bones of his feet clearly.

"Now your old doctor probably told you that thanks to this extra pinky joint, you couldn't develop a quirk." Recovery girl had her cane pointing at the toe. Show casing the extra joint before continuing. "In most cases he would be right. The world wide study of quirks has co concluded that almost all people with this joint are quirkless" she paused and looked at midoriya to let it sink in.

"But there is a small group of people though who do have extra toe joints and an even smaller group than that is composed of late bloomers.. now from what you've shown today is, that you belong to the latter group. 1 out of every 1 billion people are effected by it." She looks at midoriya and smiles.

_Beep beeps beep skret skret_

The computer finally finished analyzing midoriya's DNA and was printing off his genome chart and his quirk results.

Slowly grabbing the papers utilizing her cane to move around recovery girl returns to her chair and begins to go over the results in her head. She makes a confused face for an instant before letting it fade... minutes pass by in silence and all might was getting angsty he was about to break the silence before but before he could recovery girl began talking.

"These results are strange. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before... " recovery girl quickly shows the genome charts to them both. "These are your Gene's and they are constantly changing. It's almost like are shifting around and are unable to sit still."

Both all might and midoriya look at the chart but all they could see is lines and letters. They had no idea what any ofthis meant so they just shook their heads up and down. Recovery girl just sighed... these two were muscle heads. There's no way they'd understand what she's talking about.

"In short your DNA is constantly shifting. It's not affecting your looks but it is affecting your quirk factors. My guess is that some kind of extreme stress must've activated the latent quirk factors in your body." Recovery girl said before looking directly into all mights soul as she said the lastbit.

Recovery girl turned around and grabbed the other paper before saying. "Now onto your quirk results... it seems it's an emitter type quirk. It almost works the same as erasure heads but with a slight change. While his eyes emits a beam at will that blocks the activation of a quirk. Yours actually takes advantage of quirk activation by emitting a type of beam constantly from from your eyes. The beam doesn't harm anyone but what it does do is penetrate someone deep enough to pass through their DNA before bouncing back out and into you. Because your DNA is constantly shifting these beams are able to alter your genetics and give you a copy of the quirk. I believe the voice you've been hearing is your quirk reacting to new information.no idea what the limits are but that is an incredible quirk" recovery girl said before taking a deep breath. That was a mouth full.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA YOUR QUIRK IS ONE OF A KIND TO BE ABLE TO COPY QUIRKS YOU SEE AND ANALYZE THEM AT THE SAME TIME. A TRULY WONDERFUL QUIRK HAHA. I MIGHT HAVE TO ADJUST THE WORKOUT PLAN TO ALLOW ALITTLE QUIRK TRAINING." All might said bursting into his hero form and flexing like the Adonis he is.

Midoriya was amazed... not only did he have a quirk... his quirk was a quirk that could copy all quirks. He was quirkless once but now he has his own power... he couldn't believe it. Tears begin to pool up in his eyes. His mouth was clenched so tight that it was beginning to hurt his. He didn't stop crying as he began to talk. Tears rolled constantly down his face.

"After all this time... I finally have a quirk of my own... I can't believe it... I... wahhhh" the information was overwhelming for him after all even though he knew he could become a hero by inheriting all mights quirk. Now he has his own power something he's always longed for sense he was a kid. His tears were leaving his face at such a high pressure that the room was actually beginning to fill with his tears.

Recovery girl acted fast and held up her cane before quickly and mercilessly bringing it down on midoriya's head and screaming. " stop the water works you're flooding my office!"

Midoriya stopped crying while holding onto a small bump on his head before thinking to himself "_I really have toget ahandle on my crying_"

* * *

that's it for the first chapter. so what did you think? to linear to fast? should I work on my pacing? please let me know so I can improve.

if you want the story send me a message.

also I'm debating whether or not midoriya should get all mights quirk. His regular one is already over powered so it would just make it nearly impossible to find actual challenges. let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. understanding

Hey everybody body this is going to be a short chapter. I'm sorry about that but I feel like it's a vast improvement over what it was.

also I'm sorry there for how often his quirks show up in this.

so i uploaded this earlier but for some reason it got rid of all my spaces between words. i have no idea what happened...

* * *

The next six months flew by relatively fast. Midoriya told his mother about his quirk and she was so happy for him that she made his favorite dinner that night.

Midoriya did manage to get a good number of quirks though. He also learned of his own quirks drawback.

***flashback***

_It was monday so that meant midoriya had to go to school. He took his normal back water path where he got attacked by the sludge monster to prevent any unwanted meetings with his bully kaachan._

_Midoriya was just walking slowly along the gravel road while the sun rose from behind his back. Thinking about the kind of training he could do for his quirk and analyzing it's limits. Before he knew it he was walking into the school and through the locker lined hallways._

_Finally after a few minutes of walking through halls midoriya finds himself in front of a door. Reaching for the handle, he stops when he hears chattering inside and begins to think about where he was and what would happen if he told them about his quirk."Room 103 b ... nobody in here knows I have a quirk now... what will they think. What will kaachan think... well... it won't matter what they think right?. I have to be like all might.." quickly midoriya puts a smile on his face and opens the door to his classroom revealing everyone else in the class all showing off their quirks and skills while waiting for the teacher._

_Without batting an eye midoriya scans the room mainly looking to see if his main tormentor saw him yet. It's always better to not be seen by him. Happiness floods midoriya when he sees that kaachan wasn't there yet. Midoriya begins to move from the door to his seat when someone pushes him out ofthe way forcefully._

_"Get the fuck out of my way deku" said a boy with spikey ash-blond haired and red eyes. This was kaachan and as he pushed past deku he stopped and looked back with a twisted grin on his face before raising his hand and creating small explosions. "Got that." He didn't ask it. Bakugo demanded he understand._

_Midoriya put a hand on his head as felt an excruciating headache coming on and before he could fully answer bakugo his vision started to fade into darkness "y-y-yes I underst- " was all he could say before swaying back and forth and crumbling to the ground._

**_*warning quirk overload imminent. Shutting down all systems. Transferring all energy into quirk acquisition.*_**

**_*Explosion - user can create explosions from their hands. Size depends on amount of sweat.*_**

**_*Rock form - makes hair into rock and allows user to cover limbs in rock.*_**

**_*Long neck - user can lengthen his neck to over twice his body height.*_**

**_*Croaker - user can blow up their cheeks and neck with air making them look like a frog. User can also croak.*_**

**_*Pop cam - allows user to pop eye out of sockets and move them around freely with hands with no adverse effects.*_**

**_*Spike fist - user can create spikey protrusions from their hands.*_**

**_*Smoke form - user can transform entire body or sections of their body into and back from smoke which they can then control freely.*_**

**_*Flash light - user can create light from their body.*_**

**_*Water ball - user can pull moisture from the air to create water balls of various sizes that floats above their hands.*_**

**_*Long finger - user can lengthen their fingers up to 4 feet.*_**

**_*Floaty hair - users hair can floats upwards at will.*_**

**_*Four arms - user has four arms.*_**

**_*Flare - user gains a natural resistance to fire and can produce flames from their body.*_**

**_*Spikey hair - user can make the hair on top of their head into hard and sharp spikes.*_**

**_*Big mouth - user has large mouth with ten very large and sharp teeth.*_**

**_*Photosynthesis - user wooden head can gain energy from the sun through photosynthesis.*_**

**_*Bite - user has a strong jaw that can bite through concrete.*_**

**_*Horny - user has horns on top of their head.*_**

**_*Telekinesis - user can control and manipulate objects from a distance with their mind.*_**

**_*Big muscle - user gains a weight lifters body and can lift up to 1 ton.*_**

**_*Pinocchio - users nose gets longer when they lie. The bigger the nose the better they are at smelling.*_**

**_*Big ears - user has big ears and can hear a mouse running from a mile away.*_**

**_*Tornado burst - user can create short lived spiralling burst of air from their arms.*_**

**_*Sticky limbs - users hands and feet can stick to any surface. Stickiness is strong enough to hold two bodies upside down.*_**

**_*Milk lover - user can gain temporary small abilities based on the type of milk they drink.*_**

**_*X-ray vision - user can see through objects.*_**

**_*Crackle - user can crack every bone in his body simultaneously.*_**

**_*Big stomach - user digests food extremely fast.*_**

**_*Reaction - users reaction time is doubled causing goosebumps to appear on their skin.*_**

_The last thing besides his own quirk that midoriya heard was a maniacal laughing coming from bakugo that slowly got consumed by darkness._

_Midoriya woke up in the nurses office to his mother and the school principal. His mother was in a chair next to the bed and holding his hand with tears streaming down her face. The principal was standing tall beside a privacy curtain._

_The principal's name was mr. Takei. He was a tall man standing at 6 ft 2 inches. He wore a tailored black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. His shoes were black and laced left over right. His face was that of a water fall. It constantly bubbling, rippling and turning over itself and looked as though it was falling down before reappearing back at the top of his head right at his freshly combed hair line. He called his quirk inner sanctum._

**_*inner sanctum - users head becomes that of a water fall cave, allowing user to store things inside their head. User naturally absorbs knowledge from what is stored. *_**

_With his quirks voice came a slight painful prick in his head. Midoriya shook it off and looked at his mother before speaking softly "mom? Mr. Takei? What are you doing here?"_

_Inko midoriya's eyes immediately cleared up and she instantly began asking questions. "Izuku! You're awake! What happened why did you pass out this morning?! Did someone hurt you!" She spoke like she was scared that any second he would pass out again._

_Mr. Takei decided after midoriyas mother had asked enough questions to answer his. In a deep voice seemingly undisturbed by his moving face he answered clearly. "You passed out, outside of class this morning. We're here making sure your okay"_

_Midoriya looked down his eyes partly closed as if he was in deep thought. He quickly snapped out of it and asked "how long was I out?"_

_Without even a second passing mr. Takei said "about three hours. Now that you're up I think it would be a good idea to send you home for the rest of the day. You look pale and I think you could use the rest."_

_Midoriya shook his head slowly in confirmation. He felt like he could sleep for a whole month and still be tired._

_Inko chirped in and asked shakily "izuku what happened?"_

_Smiling gently he answers "I think I unlocked my quirk"_

_Both adults were in shock unable to believe it could appear so late. Midoriya decided it would be best if he explained it from the beginning. Omitting the parts with all might and recovery girl._

***flashback end***

And that's how midoriya discovered his weakness. Seeing too many quirks at the same time, knocks him out so his body can process the information. It also gives him a killer migraine. But now his mother and principal know about his abilities. He asked them not to tell anybody though in fear that they would want to fight him. He really didn't want to fight kaachan. Especially now that he was giving him space.

Midoriya's abilities grew over those six months, both physically and quirk wise.

Ofcourse midoriya gained a few quirks along the way. His current quirks are

***minor healing: heals minor wounds at an accelerated rate.***

***small item attraction: attracts a small item of users choosing to their hand.***

***Explosion - user can create explosions from their hands. Size depends on amount of sweat.***

***Rock form - makes hair into rock and allows user to cover limbs in rock.***

***Long neck - user can lengthen his neck to over twice his body height.***

***Croaker - user can blow up their cheeks and neck with air making them look like a frog. User can also croak.***

***Pop cam - allows user to pop eye out of sockets and move them around freely with hands with no adverse effects.***

***Spike fist - user can create spikey protrusions from their hands.***

***Smoke form - user can transform entire body or sections of their body into and back from smoke which they can then control freely.***

***Flash light - user can create light from their body.***

***Water ball - user can pull moisture from the air to create water balls of various sizes that floats above their hands.***

***Long finger - user can lengthen their fingers up to 4 feet.***

***Floaty hair - users hair can floats upwards at will.***

***Four arms - user has four arms.***

***Flare - user gains a natural resistance to fire and can produce flames from their body.***

***Spikey hair - user can make the hair on top of their head into hard and sharp spikes.***

***Big mouth - user has large mouth with ten very large and sharp teeth.***

***Photosynthesis - user wooden head can gain energy from the sun through photosynthesis.***

***Bite - user has a strong jaw that can bite through concrete.***

***Horny - user has horns on top of their head.***

***Telekinesis - user can control and manipulate objects from a distance with their mind.***

***Big muscle - user gains a weight lifters body and can lift up to 1 ton.***

***Pinocchio - users nose gets longer when they lie. The bigger the nose the better they are at smelling.***

***Big ears - user has big ears and can hear a mouse running from a mile away.***

***Tornado burst - user can create short lived spiralling burst of air from their arms.***

***Sticky limbs - users hands and feet can stick to any surface. Stickiness is strong enough to hold two bodies upside down.***

***Milk lover - user can gain temporary small abilities based on the type of milk they drink.***

***X-ray vision - user can see through objects.***

***Crackle - user can crack every bone in his body simultaneously.***

***Big stomach - user digests food extremely fast.***

***Reaction - users reaction time is doubled causing goosebumps to appear on their skin.***

***inner sanctum - users head becomes that of a water fall cave, allowing user to store things inside their head. User naturally absorbs knowledge from what is stored.***

***Black whip - user can createblack tendrils and command them at will.***

***power stockpile - energy that is used increases the power and amount of energy accessible to user.***

***pass on - user can willingly pass on quirk from one generation to the next.***

***weather manipulation - user can alter the weather in small ways***

***engineer -users mind can comprehend any invention and gives instructions on how to create using materials nearby.***

***bizarro - reverses the output of another quirk within a certain area of user.***

***Clapper - deactivates quirks of those who hear the user clap for 20 seconds. Clap again to reverse effects.***

***slide and glide - user emits a repulsive force from their hands and feet.***

***air pressure - user can freely manipulate the air pressure of any area around them.***

A total of 41 quirks have been copied so far.

Since midoriya's life up till this point has been completely planned out to the last second, he hasn't been able to get that many more quirks but he did learn something crazy during quirk training with all might.

***flashback***

_"Remember this young midoriya, when using a quirk you can cause alot of damage to people and buildings. So it's important to have excellent control and understanding of your abilities." All might might said in buff form on the beach. "If you lack control you could accidentally kill someone or even yourself. Now when you're using your power." All might stops and looks toward the ocean. The water was glistening in the sun. Bright spots were dancing on the waves._

_All might pulled his arm back before speaking again. "remember to control it just enough to get the desired effect!" All might punches toward the water causing pressurized airto blast into the water leaving a hole heading down further into the ocean. Almost as soon as it happened the water caved into the now empty hole causing a large splash._

**_*error multiple quirks detected. Beginning quick acquisition of quirk factor... error one quirk discovered further viewing required._**

**_Black whip - user can create black tendrils and command them at will.*_**

***flashback end***

Back at the present. It turns out izuku's quirk was able to discover one for alls previous users quirks. All might was unable to speak for a whole day when he head what izuku's quirk did. After a couple more quirk training sessions izuku managed to pick one for all for all it was worth. There was one issue though.

Power stockpile started at 0. All might said it was most likely because his quirk held the energy of all the previous users and midoriya's could only copy quirks not energy.

With that knowledge training continued. Through quirk training midoriya learned that he could use and combine multiple quirks. His max limit was 4 quirks at a time. Anymore and that migraine returns while his body begins to shut down again. Passive effect quirks somehow didn't effect that number. But he only has one of those so more research was needed.

Midoriya still wasn't allowed to use any of his quirks when cleaning the beach. But in the end with thehelp of his passive healing which he couldn't really turn off. He was able to move more everyday until finally 1 whole month before U.A.s entrance exam All might saw a green hair boy standing on top of a pile of trash screaming in victory having taken the last piece of trash off the beach. He was amazed no astounded by midoriya's progress and couldn't believe he had blown past all of his expectations.

"You did well my boy, you completely exceeded my expectations so I think it's about time I gave you what you worked so hard for." All might told him in small form before he transformed into buff might.

**"EAT THIS"**

"...huh" izuku said bewildered.

"Look you need some of my DNA for my quirk to be passed on to you. Now come on EAT EAT!." Said buff might as he started shoving his hair into izuku's mouth

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

It was a strange moment..

* * *

It's a bit shorter than the last chapter. I apologize for that but I had to spend alot of time figuring out what all of izuku's classmates quirks were lol

for quirks I couldn't figure out I improvised.

One for alls quirks were harder but I settled on using some o fyour suggestions for the unknowns.

As always I hope you guys enjoyed and if you would like the story please message me or just start using the idea. Please leave are view telling me where I can improve I'll do my best to improve.

also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you feel like reading chapters early give me a message.

next chapter will be his 1 month of training and then the U.A. entrance exam!


	4. The Results

After that all might explained that it would take about 4 hours for the hair to digest so he recommended taking a break for that day. Starting tomorrow it would be straight quirk training. according to all might Midoriya had years of training to make up for in a month. He wasn't wrong at all, Midoriya had just gotten his quirk recently and its been constantly growing and getting stronger with every person he saw using a quirk. It was honestly a little overwhelming to consider how he went from a weak quirkless kid to probably the only person in the world with multiple quirks.

*time skip/the UA entrance exams*

Now izuku was standing in front of UA and for once in his life he wasn't nervous. He was brimming with confidence, positive in his abilities. The last month of training he had with all might was enlightening. They discovered his natural ability to destroy his bones when using one for all. It took one whole week for his healing quirk to repair the damage. So both he and all might decided that for the entrance exam he shouldn't try to use one for all in a physical sense.

Standing tall in an aldera middle school uniform with a shining grin that yelled I'm ready for this was Midoriya. "finally after all this time, I'm going to be a hero" one single step and he would be on his way to becoming what he dreamed to be since he could form thoughts. His legs moved and very efficiently ran into each other causing Midoriya to begin falling forward. His confident moment gone and replaced with a powerful sense of failure. "_Welp this how I die. I'm sorry mom I'm sorry all might" _he thought before he realized he wasn't falling anymore.

"Sorry I shouldn't have used my quirk on you without asking but it's bad luck to trip before an exam" a bubbly brown haired girl said.

Izuku was awestruck not only is he talking to a girl but she's talking to him it was a big moment for him.

"Release" she said while putting her finger tips together.

***gravity neutralization: shuts off the gravity on objects that the user touches with pads on the their fingers. Can release the effect by touching them together.**

"Anyway good luck" she said before running off.

When she turned around midoriya had a smile that threatened to break the bounds of his face. _"Holy crap I talked to a girl!" _He thought (not really but okay)

Inside the examination room was an entire auditorium of seats and students. The written test was the easy part 2 hours of simple understanding and thinking. The practical is the part that will decide if he gets in or dies a loser who can't accomplish anything. (Whoa there)

Papers were passed out and so began the written exam.

*One and a half hours later*

Izuku was tapping his cheek with a pencil while looking down at his test. He couldn't help but think about the exam _"These questions aren't really difficult in the grand scheme of things. 6 sections 10 questions each and a bonus thought problem. Science, math, Japanese, history, quirk knowledge, government and now this final question... if you had to choose between saving 100 people or saving 1 person you loved who would you save?. No other details? Really? What's the situation? Who specifically am I losing... I guess it doesn't really matter." _

He wrote exactly how he felt.

"I would save both. I strive to be a hero who can save everyone with a smile on my face. If I couldn't save all 101 people then I wouldn't only be failing them but I would also be failing myself." (A/N: I know its sappy and cliché but yeah)

He put his pencil down and turned his packet in. It looked like he was on of the first to complete the test.

30 minutes later and izuku

"HEY THERE LISTENERS LET ME HEAR A YEAAAAAAH!" Present mic basically yelled

***super vocal cords: users voice is amplified to be loud enough to damage objects shatter glass and pop ear drums.**

"_what an incredible quirk! I always knew present mic had a powerful ability. he talks about it a lot on his radio show but to think he could project his voice this far without a microphone" _Izuku was thinking about this "to himself" he didn't realize he was actually distracting other students. He got his wake up call when another student stood up and called him out for it. Izuku simply apologized, shut up, and decided to listen to the rest of what present mic had to say.

Later

The students were separated into different groups which was good for Midoriya. Being around bakugo would make this hard, almost impossible actually. Right now he could use 5 quirks at once. not including passive abilities. He spent all month coming up with combinations and for once he was excited to see how far he could go in this test.

"AND GO"

..."WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! THERE AREN'T ANY COUNT DOWNS IN A REAL BATTLE GO GO GO GO"

with those words of encouragement everyone sprang into action. "Slide and glide!" called out Midoriya one of his more favorite quirks to slide across the ground at crazy speeds.

A 1 pointer was standing in front of izuku ready to attack when suddenly it crinkled up like a stomped on soda can_. _"STOCK PRESSURE!" screamed Midoriya, gliding past the crushed robot seconds later. He didn't have time to celebrate his first kill using a combined quirk assault or CQA as he liked to call it as another 1 pointer came barreling around a corner before looking directly at him.

Not wasting a second as he lifts a hand and channels his bullies quirk as well as a minor telekinesis quirk and aiming both at the robot. "DIE!" he screamed as telekinetic energy swirls around his palm controlling the explosion fired off toward the machine turning into a bullet of explosive energy. Decimating it before it could even pose a threat. Midoriya never even stopped sliding.

He comes to what looks like a main street filled to the brim with robots of all three point types currently there were 3 other students here. The one who embarrassed him at the assembly who was currently showing amazing technique and skill with his quirk by using him momentum fueled kicks to break each robot he came across.

***Engine: user has engines in their legs to help run faster.***

and two others, one with springs for legs and another had a snot bubble that was the size of him floating him around

***spring: user has springs for legs allowing for increased jump height and movement speed.***

***snot balloon: user can blow snot balloon with their nose which acts like a real balloon. allowing them to float into the air.***

who weren't fairing so well. There abilities allowed for fast travel but lacked any kind of power. It seems like only the fastest managed to get here first. Good it meant he could go all out by aiming away from the others and using his stockpile of energy to enhance one of his old class mates quirks. looking toward an area filled with 5 one pointers, 4 two pointers, and 2 three pointers. Midoriya held out both arms "TORNADO RUSH!" with his words came very powerful gusts of wind that spiraled toward the robots at unbelievable speed. The robots regardless of size and weight were swept up and shredded by the rough winds. "21 points... need to keep going"

Sliding away from the group and into another alley was a three pointer charging forward toward a screaming brown haired boy throwing... was that paper? ...

"_No he's not throwing it... it's coming out of his body. _

***origami: user can create and control paper from their body.***

_"what an awesome ability! imagine all the notes I could take with needing a note book." _Midoriya thought as he slid by the boy who was some how clogging the bots ports with his paper.

"SIXXX MINUTESSS!" A loud booming voice came explosively from the tower present mic was in.

"s-six minutes... I've only got 21 points! damn it, I need to focus!" Midoriya yelled loudly to himself. slapping himself mentally he glides forward while staring through the walls with his x-ray vision quirk. "I see three more robots over there!" it took Midoriya less than a second to get to the 3 three pointers. Midoriya jumps into the air and throws his hands together at the wrist and lets out a giant explosion.*crack* *pop* within moments the explosion pulverized the machines tearing each limb to bit and shattering their armor. "agh" gritting his teeth Midoriya looks at his shaking arms. _"my arms couldn't take that that explosion... is this what kaachan goes through when he uses this power? I cant use my arms for now until they heal so I'll have to use a combination of telekinesis, water ball and one for all to take out robots for now. I might be able to use air pressure as well." _looking down at his arms and deep in thought Midoriya didn't notice the two pointer that somehow managed to come behind him until it was to late.

drawing back a mighty fist the machine was heart beats away from putting a huge fist into the side of Izukus head. Thankfully for Izuku a blue laser flew into the machine and right out the other side causing its to short circuit and explode.

startled by the sound Midoriya looks up to see a blonde haired boy in a shiny track suit wearing a very strange looking belt. "wow you'd do wonders as my decoy" he pretentiously said before turning around and sprinting off "Au revoir!" he screams back before disappearing in the distance.

After being freaked out by that strange altercation, Izuku did have to give him props for saving him. "Alright back to it" utilizing slide and glide he excitedly went the same way as the sparkly boy and quickly passed him and made it right into the center plaza where students were everywhere using their quirks to destroy robots and rack up points. "ahh crap" he said knowing the robotic voice was coming.

***Hardening: user can hard their body***

***Pile driver: users hand is a powerful piston***

***fire breathing: user can breath fire"**

Midoriya falls to his knees and clutches his head ignoring the pain in his arms. _"it feels like my head is tearing apart. AAAAAA! dammit stop stop stop!"_

***Acid spit: user has acidic saliva capable of melting metal***

***Tear: user can split self in half once in any way* **

***voodoo: user can control the body of the person whose blood they ingest"**

He can't hear anything happening around him, the pain in his head was causing his ears to ring loudly but he can feel vibrations on the ground. Lifting his head with his hands firmly pressed against his temples he begins looking around to see running people running away from something. Looking to the left he sees a giant robot with a bottom half like a tank and a upper half like the other bots. It stands at least 8 stories and it was rolling toward him. Midoriyas eyes widen on instinct even through the pain is still there and continuing to get worse he begins to stand up.

***Fracture: by striking a target. User can send a pulse of energy into existing fractures then with a second strike user can dispel the force to overload the fracture***

Only fall back down, the pain in his head was still growing, transforming to a heat that began to run down his spine. It felt like magma being pored onto his back._ "I can't move... am I going to die?_ he thought with tears breaking through his eyes.

"OW!" cried a feminine voice. Even through the sound of chaos and ringing in his ears Midoriya heard the sound of someone getting hurt, looking in the direction of the zero pointer he saw a girl that was trapped under building debris right in the path of the machine and it didn't look like it was stopping. _"that's the nice girl from before! she'll be run over if I don't move... come on MOVE DAMNIT" _his body began to slowly move toward her. A slow crawl was all his body could give and each minor movement caused more lava to pore down his spine. _"I won't make it in time at this pace... dammit I need HELP HER" _with that thought a different kind of pain began coursing through him; where there was once heat become cold. colder than anything he's ever felt before. A cold like the void of space and a loud thunderous voice entered his mind.

***warning body shutting down. entering emergency activation protocols... current task... help girl... affirmative.***

His body began moving on it's own and even began activating his quirks by itself. It sprung up from the round and began sprinting toward the girl while simultaneously activating the quirk black whip in one arm. A black tendril flew from it's hand and struck the debris shattering it while also wrapping around the girl. with a mighty tug she was free and the tendril retracted back to his arm, bringing her along with it. she was caught and pressed _Firmly _against his side. He was suddenly glad he wasn't in control right now all because of how badly he'd be blushing.

***task complete... current task... protect host... affirmative.***

The zero pointer was on top of them now with its mechanical arm raised and ready to end their lives but whatever was possessing Izuku was just standing their looking at it.

The giant fist began hurtling down and the screams of the girl under his bodies arm was almost as loud as the ringing in his ears.

***activating quirks: one for all, air pressure, flare, telekinesis, tornado burst.***

His body moved its free arm faster than he knew he could move before transforming into a amalgamation of fire, wind, and raw power. A tornado more powerful than any the world has ever recorded formed from the fire his arm became and tore apart the incoming arm before blasting through its chest and head. Once the machine was obviously not a threat any more the power in the tornado disappeared and shrapnel began to fall all around them.

***Threats eliminated...activating emergency energy conservation measures... rerouting to genetic sequencing."**

That was the last thing Izuku heard before his body went limp and everything faded to black.

How did I do?

Let me know in the comments

Where can I improve?

Also in the comments.

Want to add your own hero into the story?

Let me know their name hero name quirk and personality and I'll put them in.

And seriously if you want the story just let me know

now for the QC: 54

***minor healing: heals minor wounds at an accelerated rate.**

***small item attraction: attracts a small item of users choosing to their hand.**

_***Explosion - user can create explosions from their hands. Size depends on amount of sweat.***_

_***Rock form - makes hair into rock and allows user to cover limbs in rock.***_

_***Long neck - user can lengthen his neck to over twice his body height.***_

_***Croaker - user can blow up their cheeks and neck with air making them look like a frog. User can also croak.***_

_***Pop cam - allows user to pop eye out of sockets and move them around freely with hands with no adverse effects.***_

_***Spike fist - user can create spikey protrusions from their hands.***_

_***Smoke form - user can transform entire body or sections of their body into and back from smoke which they can then control freely.***_

_***Flash light - user can create light from their body.***_

_***Water ball - user can pull moisture from the air to create water balls of various sizes that floats above their hands.***_

_***Long finger - user can lengthen their fingers up to 4 feet.***_

_***Floaty hair - users hair can floats upwards at will.***_

_***Four arms - user has four arms.***_

_***Flare - user gains a natural resistance to fire and can produce flames from their body.***_

_***Spikey hair - user can make the hair on top of their head into hard and sharp spikes.***_

_***Big mouth - user has large mouth with ten very large and sharp teeth.***_

_***Photosynthesis - user wooden head can gain energy from the sun through photosynthesis.***_

_***Bite - user has a strong jaw that can bite through concrete.***_

_***Horny - user has horns on top of their head.***_

_***Telekinesis - user can control and manipulate objects from a distance with their mind.***_

_***Big muscle - user gains a weight lifters body and can lift up to 1 ton.***_

_***Pinocchio - users nose gets longer when they lie. The bigger the nose the better they are at smelling.***_

_***Big ears - user has big ears and can hear a mouse running from a mile away.***_

_***Tornado burst - user can create short lived spiralling bursts of air from their arms.***_

_***Sticky limbs - users hands and feet can stick to any surface. Stickiness is strong enough to hold two bodies upside down.***_

_***Milk lover - user can gain temporary small abilities based on the type of milk they drink.***_

_***X-ray vision - user can see through objects.***_

_***Crackle - user can crack every bone in his body simultaneously.***_

_***Big stomach - user digests food extremely fast.***_

_***Reaction - users reaction time is doubled causing goosebumps to appear on their skin.***_

_***inner sanctum - users head becomes that of a water fall cave, allowing user to store things inside their head. User naturally absorbs knowledge from what is stored.***_

_***Black whip - user can create black tendrils and command them at will.***_

_***power stockpile - energy that is used increases the power and amount of energy accessible to user.***_

_***pass on - user can willingly pass on quirk from one generation to the next.* **_

_***weather manipulation - user can alter the weather in small ways***_

_***engineer - users mind can comprehend any invention and gives instructions on how to create using materials nearby.**_

_***bizarro - reverses the output of another quirk within a certain area of user. **_

_***Clapper - deactivates quirks of those who hear the user clap for 20 seconds. Clap again to reverse effects.**_

_***slide and glide - user emits a repulsive force from their hands and feet.***_

_***air pressure - user can freely manipulate the air pressure of any area around them.***_

***Engine: user has engines in their legs to help run faster.***

***spring: user has springs for legs allowing for increased jump height and movement speed.***

***snot balloon: user can blow snot balloon with their nose which acts like a real balloon. allowing them to float into the air.***

***gravity neutralization: shuts off the gravity on objects that the user touches with pads on the their fingers. Can release the effect by touching them together.**

***super vocal cords: users voice is amplified to be loud enough to damage objects shatter glass and pop ear drums.**

***origami: user can create and control paper from their body.***

***Hardening: user can hard their body***

***Pile driver: users hand is a powerful piston***

***fire breathing: user can breath fire"**

***Fracture: by striking a target. User can send a pulse of energy into existing fractures then with a second strike user can dispel the force to overload the fracture***

***Acid spit: user has acidic saliva capable of melting metal***

***Tear: user can split self in half once in any way* **

***voodoo: user can control the body of the person whose blood they ingest"**

This isn't going to be all of them by the way. he didn't just see seven people using their quirks in the test. so throw a quirk suggestion in the comments and Ill see if we can use it. I'll only be using three though.


	5. The test

Hey everyone. I'm at the library this time so this is going to be the longest chapter I've ever made. I made some changes to the last chapter as well. Mostly just grammar spacing and the number of quirks Izuku currently has access to. At the end of this id like your opinions on another Idea I had for a story.

Walking down the halls of UA was Izuku Midoriya. The boy was super excited for his first day, so excited in fact that it was started to spill over into dread as he started to shake as he walked. Izuku knew that Bakugo was going to be in the hero course. Honestly he was hoping that kaachan would be in the other class.

Before he even realized it, Izuku was standing in front of his new class room for the year. Looking up he noticed that this door was ten feet tall. _"Holy crap what a big door!"_ he thinks. "I guess I should go in…" he takes a breath and opens the door.

"GET YOUR FEET OFF THAT DESK THIS INSTANT!" A boy with glasses yells at… Bakugo?! No surprise there honestly.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it you extra" a spikey hair explosive boy replied back holding his hand up and creating tiny explosions. He was glaring at glasses with an 'I dare you smirk.'

"You would threaten a fellow classmate, are you sure you want to be a hero?" said the tall dark haired glasses wearing boy before he notices Izuku standing at the door way.

Izuku didn't even comprehend what was going on before the student that was arguing with Bakugo marched powerfully toward him before he brought out his hand and apologized.

"I am Tenya Iida and I am deeply sorry for misjudging you."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"You knew about the other part of the exam. Clearly you are much better than I am. I shall endeavor to follow your example. By the way. What's your name?"

"Oh me I'm…"

"If you're here to make friends then leave" said a gruffy voice.

Looking behind him, Izuku searched for the voice. He found the source on the ground in a sleeping bag.

"wahhhh" Izuku said freaked out

"Get in your seats" the caterpillar told the class

Everyone sat down and got quite. Waiting for the thing to speak. It was a little humorous to watch the man stand up, unzip and toss the sleeping bag to the side. "It took you all 8 seconds to finally settle down… that won't due. Time is precious, every second counts." He explains. "I'm Aizawa Shouta, your home room teacher" he pushes a button and the wall to his right opens up and reveals cases. "Put these on and meet me outside by the track, you have 5 minutes"

five minutes later*

"Good you're all here, you can at least move quickly" Aizawa tells them. "This is going to be a test to determine your potential as a hero. Don't worry about orientation. This is a hero school you're going to have to learn to adapt to these situations. Bakugo what was your furthest ball throw in your old school"

"78 meters"

"Try it with your quirk"

Bakugo steps up to the plate and grins _"I'm going to blow them all away" _he thinks. With a mighty heave he throws the ball while exploding as much sweat as he could "DIE!"

The explosion was huge and no one could even spot the ball.

Beep beep beep

"701.5 meters. These tests will show you what you're capable of with your quirks and push you to be creative with them." Aizawa tells them.

"Awesome we get to use our quirks this is going to be fun" a red headed boy named Kirishima said with excitement

"Fun, you think this will be fun. Being a hero isn't about fun. It's a constant struggle to save and survive. Nothing is fair so how about this, whoever comes in last gets expelled."

This freaked everyone out but none more than Izuku. He only just got his quirk! He barely even understands how it works and he has to test it. He got the lowest combat points for goodness sake!

The first test, the 50 meter dash. Izuku was with Bakugo and he could only imagine how angry he would be with him if he used his quirk but… he wants to be a hero and eventually Bakugo would find out anyway so he might as well give this his all.

As soon as the sound fired off both Bakugo and Izuku fired off explosions to propel themselves over the line.

"whoa they have the same quirk!"

"Wait that doesn't make sense, he didn't use explosions to save me from the zero pointer"

"Really? I wonder what his quirk is then."

Those were the students' reactions bakugos was a lot less calm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEKU! WERE YOU HOLDING OUT ON ME ALL THESE YEARS! HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY QUIRK! Bakugo yelled at Izuku. Stomping up to the cinnamon roll kaachan grabs Izuku by the shirt and yanks him up "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Smoke was beginning to rise from Midoriya's shirt. Before anything could get to heated (lol) a scarf wraps around Bakugo and pulls him back in front of Aizawa who was glaring at Bakugo with red eyes.

quirk erasure: erases the quirk of whoever the user is looking at. Used by straining the eyes.

"I won't tolerate fighting amongst each other in my class. I don't care what kind relationship you have with each other. Got it. Now go over there and wait for the other students to finish."

With the scarf released its hold on Bakugo and he went back to the group. Aizawa was watching him walk back while thinking "Midoriya's profile said that he had a copy quirk. Why wouldn't someone who knew him before now not know about it. Who are you Midoriya?"

From that point on the tests were pretty quiet. For the long distance jump Midoriya used Bakugos explosion to clear the box, for the grip strength test he used the strength booster quirk to get a score of 112 kg, the sit ups, seated toe-touch, side steps and distance run were nothing special except he managed to copy the quirk of a boy name shoto.

The final test the ball throw… Izuku for once wasn't afraid of this.

He had just watched uraraka get an infinity. Since he had her quirk he knew he could do the same. He also copied a girl name yaoyorozu's quirk. As he got up to the box to throw he activated urarakas anti-gravity and felt the pads appear on his hands. He began his throw and expected the ball to fly forever but instead it flew 68 meters

"wha what happened" Izuku said out loud.

"I erased your quirk" Aizawa tells him.

"You've been using everyone else's quirks to make your scores. It's logical to use what you have but this test is meant to push you past your limits. Use an ability that isn't your classmates." Aizawa told him. His reasoning were that he felt like Midoriya wasn't giving it his all, and he wanted to see what other abilities he's managed to copy.

Midoriya grabbed the ball and thought to himself _"I have to use an ability that will show who I want to be and give me an amazing score, but there was so much damage to my body last time… I have to try something otherwise Aizawa sensei won't see my worth. " _

With that red lines appeared around Midoriya's finger and as he threw the ball. An incredible blast of wind hit everyone as the ball flew into the air. with a broken finger that very slowly began healing and a strained smile izuku looks at aizawa.

"How was that sensei"

Beep beep beep

"701.6 meters"

later*

"Alright I will now show you your results."

1st momo yaoyorozu 2nd shouto Todoroki 3rd katsuki Bakugo 4th Izuku Midoriya Etc. etc.

"Oh yeah by the way nobody is going home. That was just a special deception to help you push yourselves." Aizawa smirked "now get back to class"

After class was over everyone was talking with each other about the day

"You guys did amazing today" yelled a certain pink haired girl

"Thank you kindly it was quite fun." Momo replies to her

"Yeah I bet it was. You make a cannon! How did you do that?" Mina asks

"That was just a simple application of my quirk, Creation. It allows me to create inorganic matter from my lipids. I just need to know the atomic makeup of the object." Momo explains

"Wow that's so cool. It's a lot better than mine…" uraraka said a little down.

"Don't feel bad. My quirk requires an extreme amount of concentration. I think yours Is much better. You got an infinity" momo says trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah you're right! I shouldn't feel down just because I don't have your quirk. Mine has its own advantages. Speaking of advantages. Izuku what's your quirk? We saw you using everyone else's abilities so is your quirk just to copy other quirks?" uraraka asks.

Izuku was a little scared to answer. He had just gotten his quirk so he didn't know much about its abilities and he was afraid they would hate him if he said he could copy their quirks for seemingly forever. But he banished those thoughts and decided to just tell them. Bakugo actually sat up to listen to this curious about Izuku abilities.

"My quirk is weird." Izuku says looking down "It just popped up recently so I don't have any ideas about what its abilities are. Right now. All I know is that I can copy quirks that I see. And if I copy too many to fast I get an intense migraine. As far as I can tell there isn't a limit to the number of quirks I can copy or a time limit for how long I keep them. I can't copy mutation type quirks as far as I can tell. I also can't turn it off"

"Huh that's an over powered quirk man that's not fair!" yelled Pikachu

"I disagree. It has its advantages but with so many quirks to sort through. It'll be almost impossible for you to master them all. So the person with the original quirk has the advantage" says asui

"That's a good point" Pikachu says.

"It's a good quirk but it can get better. My goal is to make it as strong as possible so when I become a hero I can save people with a smile on my face."

"An admirable goal" say Iida.

"It's about time we go home" says Kirishima

With that the heroes in training went home

End.

Here is Midoriya's current QC: 14

gravity neutralization: shuts off the gravity on objects that the user touches with pads on their fingers. Can release the effect by touching them together.

super vocal cords: users voice is amplified to be loud to damage objects shatter glass and pop ear drums.

minor healing: heals minor wounds at an accelerated rate.

small item attraction: attracts a small item of users choosing to their hand.

faster reaction speed: gives user goosebumps into return for doubling reaction speed.

explosive sweat: makes sweat into nitroglycerin that can be activated at will to create explosions.

pressurized water blast: allows user to create water with moisture in the air and launch it at target with devastating power.

belly button laser: can fire a laser from user's belly button by thrusting belly forward. Power of the laser depends on how hard abs are flexed.

strength booster: increases users strength by double the current base.

sugar power up: increases users strength after eating sugar. Proportional to amount of sugar

electricity: gives user the ability to release electrical current max voltage based on users current capacity.

creation: user can create inorganic matter with lipids inside the body

half cold half hot: half of the users body can create ice and freeze things while the other half can create fire and manipulate it.

quirk erasure: erases the quirk of whoever the user is looking at. Used by straining the eyes.

Hey it's the end. Thanks for reading everyone. I appreciate all of you. You're my motivation to get better at writing and every review makes me want to keep this story going. Even though technically I was trying to pawn it off to someone who was better at writing than I am.

If you liked the story please leave a review.

If you want the story let me know.

This chapter feels a little too talky. I'm sorry about that I didn't want it to be but there was a lot of talking in this episode as well. Next chapter is going to have a lot more action I promise.

Now that idea I mentioned earlier was just a simple space time quirk story

The quirk allows the user to bend and manipulate space within a 10 meter radius of himself. It also allows for teleportation and slight time dilation inside of the bubble. Over powered quirk or no?

Till next time.


	6. The battle

Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile but I've been stuck between work mandofun and sleeping.Any way I'm back to writing on my phone unfortunately. I'm currently siq so it's all I got. Lol anyway onto the story.

Midoriya has just gotten off the train and was on his way home. He had split up with his friends awhile back and he was currently alone walking through the city.

He stopped by a store with TVs in the windows playing the news to see if any heros had gotten into a cool fight while he was at school.

Anchor man # 1 "That'll do it for over seas politics. In other news to up and coming heroes teamed up today to take down a small organized gang syndicate."

Anchor woman #1 "that's right satoshi. Right in municipal park today a fight broke out between the group and the pro heroes Sure shot and Susano. We have a recording sent into us by an eye witness. We will play it now"

The video begins and shows a group of six men being talked to by two men one was dressed up in a dark metallic armor without a helmet instead it was replaced by a dark blue hood and what looked like safety glasses.

The other was dressed in a blue Jean jacket with a white tshirt underneath black Jean pants and sneakers and metallic gloves on his hands. there were what looked like dozens of tiny batteries strapped to his arms with wires coming out of two of them that attached to the gloves.

Anchorwoman "those are the heroes susano and sure shot. According to our sources they were asking these six men to come peacefully with them to the police station. It appears they were tracking the group for about a week when it was discovered that they had attempted to rob a bank before being scared off by police."

The video continues and the six men looked to be getting agitated. Within moments the largest of the group attempted to sucker punch susano. His fist was caught by sure shot who yanked the mans arm forward and grabbed his head. A large amount of electricity surged from his glove into the man knocking him out cold.

The other five backed up during this and attempted to run only for lighting to strike in front of them. Turning around the noticed susano with his arm out stretched and the sky around the park beginning to darken.

Obviously cornered the gang decides they'd rather fight then get taken to prison. The first villain raises his hand and extends his fingers like blades toward Susano. The next yanks out some of his hair which immediately straighten out and harden then throws them like needles at sure shot.

Susano creates a strong gusto to blow away the hair darts while sure shot dashes in between the fingers and susano. He quickly grabs a hold of the villains extended fingers and shocks him. Knocking him out instantly.

Strangely enough the wires attached to sure shots gloves detached themselves from the two batteries and reattached themselves to two other batteries on his sleeve.

The villains visibly freak out and pull out guns and are about to begin opening fire when four bolts of lightning strike each of them. They fall down before they could even pull the triggers.

The police show up not long after and take in the group. End of video.

Satoshi - "an incredibly quick fight. It really shows that those two aren't just trying to be your run of the mill heroes. But are aiming for the top. I think we'll see much more of them in the future. What do you think sakura."

Sakura - "I agree satoshi. But I wonder about the group. Ever since allmoght has taken the number 1 spot organized crime groups have almost ceased to exist. Does this small group coming together mean that more villain groups will start appearing? We'll keep you posted on any more news regarding this topic. In other news UA high began its first day of school today and already many people are asking. How is all might as a teacher. "

Midoriya decided to leave after this. There wasn't any thing else to watch at that point.

While leaving though he begins to wonder about those two new heroes.. he knows almost every hero in Japan but these guys just started. He was going to have to look them up before going to sleep tonight.

The next day at school.

Everyone was excited about today. No one failed and now they might even get to see all might. While they were talking about it the man himself appeared.

"I AM HERE!" Yelled a very familiar voice. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" This was all might. He was wearing his golden age costume and was coming through the door like a flamboyant ballerina... but nobody said it out loud.

"Hello students and welcome to hero training!" All might spoke softly and somehow his voice still demanded to be heard.

"In this course you will be taught the basics of being a hero! But before that." All might presses a button and the wall to his right opens up.

"All heroes need to look the part. So put these on and meet me in zone B. These are your hero costumes that you designed and sent in..

Back in zone B.

"As I look out into this crowd and look at all of you. I see a bright future for heroism. You all look good in your hero costumes!" All might says beaming.

"Now here's the lesson today. INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING! While most heroe activities happen outside. The most cunning and dangerous villains bring the fights indoors. So here's the situation. " all might pulls out a couple note cards from his non existent pocket. "The villains have holed themselves inside a building with a wmd your job is to either capture the villains or secure the bomb. The villains jobis to protect the bomb or take out the heroes. The groups will be decided through lots!"

Time skip

The groups are

A- izuku and tenya (villians)

B- ochako and tsuyu (heroes)

C- aoyama and hagakure (villians)

D- Sato and kirishima (heroes)

E- kaminari and jiro (villians)

F- koda and shoji (heroes)

G- ojiro and mineta (villians)

H- ashido and todoroki (heroes)

J- bakugo and yaoyorozu (villians)

K- sero and tokoyami (heroes)

The line up shall be

A vs D

B vs J

C vs H

E vs F

G vs K

"First match. Team A vs team D you have 5 minutes to prepare."

*inside the building*

Midoriya and iida are currently on the 5th floor of the building.

Iida is moving the bomb to the center of the room. He looks at midoriya and asks. "What's the plan midoriya"

"I-i dont know. They're both so strong. I don't think we'll be able to take them on one on one." Midoriya goes up to the window and looks outside. "I have a few quirks that could be useful against them. But I don't know if I can trust myself to not screw up somehow"

Iida walks up to midoriya and puthis hand on midoriya's shoulder. "Remember, you're not doing this alone. This exercise may have us as the villains but that doesn't mean we can't work together"

Midoriya smiles. "You're right... so let's work together and take them out. First let's go over their quirks. "

Iida smiles and removes his hand from izuku's shoulder. Standing next to him he begins to describe what he knows about both of their quirks.

*4 minutes later*

"Alright do you understand the plan iida?" Midoriya says through his ear piece.

"Affirmative. It's simple and with your abilities should go down without a hitch." Iida was currently standing next to the bomb.

*with Sato and kirishima*

"Your preparation time is up. Begin!"

Kirishima and Sato both slowly walked in.

"Man this is going to be tough. There's no telling how many quirks midoriya has copied right now."

"I know man I think there's only one thing we can do in this situation."

"RUN IN WITH ALL WE GOT AND TAKE OUT THE BOMB! " they both scream at the same time. Sato grabs some sugar packets and gulps them down. His muscles bulge and he begins sprinting through the hallways and up the stairs.

Kirishima wasn't far behind him he had his arms and face hardened and was ready for any attack.

They ran all the way up to the fifth floor only to see the door was barricaded.

Without even pausing they both punch straight through the door. Once inside they saw the bomb and iida but no midoriya.

"Ha no offense iida but if it's only you I'm pretty sure we have nothing to worry about" yells Sato on his sugar high.

"Ha! Silly heroes do you really believe that we would be so foolish as to leave the bomb with one guard! Look behind you!" Iida yells and points with all the passion of a villain..

"Huh!" Sato and kirishima say looking behind them quickly. Expecting to see midoriya but instead saw nothing.

Turning back around they were about to complain that there was nothing when it struck them neither of their quirks were activated. And faster than they could comprehend iida was on them kicking them both into the wall and knocking them out cold. "quickly capture them with the tape" yelled iida

Midoriya ran out from the pillar he was hiding behind and wrapped both of the heroes in capture tape. Before blinking his eyes causing his hair to fall slightly.

"Release" sighed midoriya as he released iidas costume back into the hands of gravity.

"Villains team wins!"

"All right would anyone like to guess how the mvp of that match was?" Asked all might. Standing in front of him was all four students who had just fought. And in front of them was the class.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand first.

"Yes young yaoyorozu?"

"The mvp would have to be Iida. He took his role as a villain seriously and took out both of his opponents quickly and effectively. Next I would say is midoriya. While he didn't do much in terms of fighting he came up with a plan to fool the enemy as well as help his teammate.

The other two were foolish to rush in without a plan and even more foolish to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Especially when one of the villains could render your abilities useless."

"Huh... yes well would've added that iidas excellent communication skills certainly helped but good job you pretty much got everything." All might says

"Now you two dont let this loss get to you. Learn from you mistakes and become even greater!"

"YESSIR" kirishima and Sato yelled together..

"Now on tothe next match!"

Here is Midoriya's current QC: 15

*one for all: smashes villains with power passed down through generations.

*gravity neutralization: shuts off the gravity on objects that the user touches with pads on their fingers. Can release the effect by touching them together.

*super vocal cords: users voice is amplified to be loud to damage objects shatter glass and pop ear drums.

*minor healing: heals minor wounds at an accelerated rate.

*small item attraction: attracts a small item of users choosing to their hand.

*faster reaction speed: gives user goosebumps into return for doubling reaction speed.

*explosive sweat: makes sweat into nitroglycerin that can be activated at will to create explosions.

*pressurized water blast: allows user to create water with moisture in the air and launch it at target with devastating power.

*belly button laser: can fire a laser from user's belly button by thrusting belly forward. Power of the laser depends on how hard abs are flexed.

*strength booster: increases users strength by double the current base.

*sugar power up: increases users strength after eating sugar. Proportional to amount of sugar

*electricity: gives user the ability to release electrical current max voltage based on users current capacity.

*creation: user can create inorganic matter with lipids inside the body

*half cold half hot: half of the users body can create ice and freeze things while the other half can create fire and manipulate it.

*quirk erasure: erases the quirk of whoever the user is looking at. Used by straining the eyes.

I'm sorry if this one was alittle short and talky. I do plan on posting the next fights Tomorrow and hopefully getting to the more exciting parts of the story.

As always let me know what you thought in the comments.

If you want the story message me.

I did include putting in your suggested heroes they will have more to do with the story later promise.

Thank you all for reading.


	7. Bonus! THE START OF SOMETHING BIG!

hey guys I'm sorry this isnt a continuation of the last chapter. it's really just a bonus chapter that's going to introduce a new villain to the story.

someone also said they'd be willing to take the story so if they really want it. message me and I'll give you all the information I've got on the story so far.

now please let me know what you guys think of the villain. I might try to create more stories soon. I'm getting a computer and I'll be able to work on these much more often..

* * *

While the battle training was in progress, evil forces were moving in the background.

Scheming, stealing,and killing. That'sall being bad is good for honestly. At least that was the opinion of 1 specificman in America a few years ago. Now adays being a villain is more fun. He wasn't some prolific killer or some crime lord who controlled the underground..

Honestly it was more like he could do what ever he wanted and there was nothing really any one could do about it. He had what he liked to call a god tier quirk. It was the ability to have complete control of the space around him (within 100 feet respectively) and he could extend that even farther if he wanted to teleport or open portals.

Honestly as a kid his quirk sucked. He couldn't even bend space around a pencil to make it look bent back then. It took him years to fine tune it into the monster it was now. Sure it cost him a few lives in his familyand many sleepless nights but he finally forced it into something powerful.

There wasn't much that excited him any more. A good fight would be nice but only god ties could ever hope to stand against god ties.

Oh yeah I should probably mention. After a few years of constantly beating up heroes and even villains with strong quirks, this man began rating them in tiers. The list goes as such.

Baby tier - a quirk that was worthless in a fight. And wouldn't even help you in life.

Super tier -a quirk that had the potential to be strong. People with super tier quirks could put up a fight and cause alot of damage.

Broken tier - these were quirks like all mights. So powerful that they were unfair. These were the most fun types of quirks to fight.

God tier - these are quirks with power that dwarfs logic. Abilities that couldn't be challenged by those in the lower tiers.

It's not uncommon for quirks to break from 1 tier to another. That's exactly what happened to his after all...

This mans name was john. Pretty basic name but hey Americans aren't always the most creative with names.

Oh he's been in his head to long. He should get back to what he was doing.

"Please stop this!" Yelled a buff man in a skin tight suit. He kind of looked like a all might wannabe. He wore the same golden age colors but he had two stripes going from his armpit to his chest were it curved back before being stopped by a star on his chest. His blond hair was freshly combed and he was currently yelling at a man holding a woman hostage with a gun to her head.

"We can talk this out! What are your demands!" Yelled the hero.

Standing right outside of a bank was a grotesque looking fish man with a long tongue. His skin was blue and his hands were webbed. He currently had a women in front of him with a gun pressed to her head. He had his tongue wrapped around her neck and was slowly licking her face.

Somehow as though his tongue was still in his mouth he began speaking. "SHUT UP CAPTAIN CELEBRITY! ONE WRONG MOVE AND THIS WOMAN GETS IT!. as for demands.id like a get away vehicle and all the money in this bank! Then I'd like to leave without being followed! Oh and throw in this woman for good measure. Her skin tastes good hahhhaha"

The creeps demands were completely unreasonable. Typical baby tier. They all had this bigbark but really they can't do anything.

"Alright! We'll get you everything you want. Just dont do anything we would both regret." Captain celebrity yelled. Before looking around.

More news reporters were appearing and he new it was almost time for him to take action and look good on camera.

A few minutes passed and a car was driven in front of the building by a cop.

"Alright everyone go away! I'm leaving a free man today!" Yelled the fish man quickly dragging the women along toward the car.

"Nows my chance! I better make sure they get my good side". Thought captain celebrity he moved as quickly asa speeding plane and appeared behind the fish man before knocking him out in a quick fluid motion.

Well.. that's a super tier for you. Efficient with the limited abilities they have. I guess I better get involved. I've been kind of bored watching from on top of this building.

Instantly john disappeared from his position.

"Captain celebrity Captain celebrity! Another villain taken down! Do you have anything to say to your fans at home!?" Yelled a reporter putting a microphone up to the heroes face.

"Why yes I do" the Captain says before slicking back his hair and giving a smile for the camera that literally sparkled. "Remember being a hero is tough andI can only do it thanks to your support in buying my merchandise. Thank you"

The reporters eyes teared up. "You heard it here folks. The Captain thanked us for helping him beat the villain. What a wonderful man".

"Hahaha" was all everyone heard as their hero laughed. Before everyone began laughing with him. "Now I must be going tha-..."

"Hold up captain sparkles this isnt over yet" everyone stared as a man literally appeared out of nothing.

"An accomplice ay. Well no problem he has no hostage so I can take him out instantly" yelled the celebrity.

"Come at me loser" john said hoping to get a rise out of the self conscious hero.

Anger appeared on the mans face as he flew at john. Intent on ending this quickly.

His figure began closing in. Pulling back his fistshe went for a superman punch. As both fists closed in john smiled. Once the heroes fist entered inches of john, they disappeared and reappeared above the celebrity punching him directly into the ground creating an indent in the pavement. John quickly closed the portals and in the process cut captain celebrity's arms in half.

Now laying on the ground with his arms laying on his back,Americasnumber 1 hero was defeated within seconds and mortally wounded.

"Oops I forgot that happens when weaklings attempt to touch me. Maybe I should've warned you. " grinning almost giggling from thispowerfulhigh he got from destroying this man... john quickly disappeared and reappeared in his hide out."man, there really aren't alot of powerful quirks in this country anymore... maybe I should give all for one a visit. Maybe he'd be able to help me get a challenge. I mean he owes me one after all. I did help him get my brothers quirk so he could make some broken cloud guy into a butler. Weird guy... but I mean it's not really for me to judge what other god tiers are into. Guess I'll go pay him a visit." And with that john disappeared.

* * *

and reappeared right in front of all for one.

he was sitting down in a dark room with a black suit and a dark and admittedly cool looking mask.

"yo all for one what's up buddy' ole pal' oh friend"

"what do you want john." all for one said in an amused voice. "have you come to see how your brothers quirk is being put to use?"

"nothing so lame. I could care less about what's happening with a super tier quirk.. honestly I was hoping you had something going on.. I'm bored. I don't have anyone to challenge me any more." john said turning around while raising his fist and clutching it.

"ahh I see" all for one said. unfortunately I can't fight you anymore. I'm in terrible health thanks to a scuffle with all might a few years back." all might said not even looking at john before coughing as if to prove his point.

"did all might make the leap into god tier.. maybe I should..." john trailed off. he really wanted a good fight but all for one was terrifying. In his prime the man could beat him like it was childs play. he may have gotten stronger since then but still.

"please don't concern yourself with all might. I already have a plan in place to make his life a living hell" the legend told him. he always was one to come up with plans instead of taking action even if that would work faster. but he's also getting old. so maybe he just wanted to set up the future?.

"if you're looking for entertainment I may be able to provide you some." all might said before clicking a button on a remote. the screen in front of him flashed to life and began flashing through the new generation of heroes in the top schools before changing to disgusting looking creatures that were just standing still.

"I see. so you see potential in the next generation huh." john said watching the screen.

"if you can't find a challenge in this world john. why not help me create one. together we can usher in the end of heroes." all for ones speeches were always exciting. he knew how to get his people pumped up.

"alright ... I don't have much else to do" john said nevnever noticing the smirk growing on all for one face... most likely because of the mask.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my latest protege, his name is... shigiraki tomura."

* * *

alright, the last half there was alot of talking. but there's not much I can do about that. people talk. heck it's all all for one likes to do nowadays anyway.

anyway

message me if you want the story

leave a comment if you would like to.

thank you all for reading. I actually mean that. I'm amazed even half of you enjoy the story. it really motivates me to continue.


	8. update

UPDATE: chapter one has been fixed up. please go give it a look

UPDATE: chapter two is almost done. if anyone is willing to be a beta reader please let me know. I really need one.

UPDATE 19JAN2020: chapter two is fixed up and out!

UPDATE 02FEB2020: chapter 4 is fixed up!

* * *

alright everyone.

I've heard ALOT of constructive criticism about the story so I'm going to fix it. I'm going through all the previous chapters. fixing grammar. improving pacing. and increasing length. making the story better. increasing flow. improving personalities

I will be working really hard to fix the story and make it something more fun to read.

it is going to take some time so don't expect an update anytime soon. I'm going to be putting my all into this.

now as always.

thank you for reading

and if you would like the story please message me or just start writing with it. all I really want is to read it.


End file.
